legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P7/Transcript
(Erin and Jack are seen sleeping together in bed at the nest) Jack:..... Erin: *Light snoring* (A group of Spiderlings crawl onto the bed) Spiderlings:......... (The Spiderlings begin to crawl onto Erin) Erin: Mmm.....*Small giggle* Jack:..... Erin: Oh Jack...... Jack: Erin..... Erin: So.....touchy..... Jack: Hmmm......Huh...? (Jack wakes up to see the spiderlings) Jack: .. WHOA! Erin: *Wakes up* Dah what!? Jack: You got spiders on you! Erin: Huh?! (Erin sees the spiderlings) Erin: AHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Jack: Guess they wanted to sleep with you. Erin: *Groans* Jack: You uhhhh...said some weird things too. Erin: I did? Jack: Yeah. Erin: Oh... Jack: Well, guess we're awake now. Erin: Yeah. (Erin shudders) Erin: Can you kids get off now? Spiderlings:....... Jack: They really like you Erin. Erin: Yeah I notice... This is what I get for being the first human they see. Jack: At least you get all the babies. Erin: Heh, I guess. Jack: *Smile* (Erin shudders again) Erin: Nn man! Jack: What? Erin: These kids are really tingly! Jack: That just means they like you. Erin: *Giggle* Jack: *Sigh* (Jack puts his arms around Erin) Jack: I love you. Erin: I love you too.... (The two smile. Slimer then enters) Slimer: Hey Erin, you awa- Ooooooh..... Jack and Erin:....... Slimer: Baby spiders? You are into some WEIRD stuff Erin. Erin: *Blushes* S-SLIMY!!! Jack: It's not like that! They came to visit! Slimer: *Giggle* Oh I know I'm just teasing you guys! Erin: *Moans* Jack:.... Slimer: So Erin, you wanna come walk around the nest with me? Erin: Uhh sure. Jack: What are you up to Slimer? Slimer: Nothing at all Jackie! I just wanna walk around with my bestie. Jack: Mmhm. Slimer: Now come on bestie! Erin: Right! Uhhh do I need my- Slimer: Don't worry about getting dressed, it's our home after all! Erin: Uh right. Let's go! (The two leave) Jack: Hmmmm.... (The two are seen walking around the nest as the last of the Spiderlings crawl off of Erin) Erin: *Sighs with relief* There we go. Slimer: All good? Erin: Yeah. (Erin looks around) Erin: Been awhile since we've been here huh? Slimer: Yeah. It's where we met too! Erin: Heh, yeah it is. Slimer: What do you wanna do? Erin: Not sure. What about you? Slimer: I guess we'll find out! Erin: That's never good. Slimer: *Giggle* Come on! (The two run off. The scene then cuts to Daniel and his team walking around) Adam: Wow.... Daniel: Living in a giant spider nest. Not what I expected. Amanda: Y-Yeah. M-Me neither. (Amanda is seen visibly nervous) Adriana: You good Amanda? Amanda: Y-Yeah I'm just worried about living in a nest filled with a bunch of eight legged creepy crawlies is all! Adriana: At least most of them are adorable Targhul babies. Amanda: That's fine. T-The spiders though.... (Silk then walks up) Silk: Hey what's up guys? Amanda: AHH!!! (Amanda hides behind Daniel) Amanda: Don't let it eat me! Silk: ??? Daniel: Easy Amanda. Amanda: *Scared moan* Silk; Is.... Everything okay? Adam: Y-Yeah... Sorry she's just... Scared. Silk: Scared? Jamie: Amanda's... Well... Oliver: Afraid of spiders. Silk: Huh?? Amanda: I am NOT! Oliver: Lie. Amanda:.....*Scared Whine*.... Silk: Scared of spiders??? Why? Daniel: She's got arachnophobia. Silk: Oh. Amanda:..... Silk: I see. Amanda: I-I mean no ill will, I just- EEK!!! (Amanda steps back scared) Daniel: What is it?? Amanda: A spider just crawled across my foot! EW EW!!! Silk: Jeez. Daniel: Hoo boy... Oliver: Well I know I'll be entertained the whole time I'm here. Amanda: *Nervous moan* Silk: Well, you kids have fun then! Daniel: We will! Adam: Thanks! (Silk walks off) Daniel: Nice lady. Adam: Yeah. Amanda:..... Daniel: It's okay Amanda. Amanda: I know.... Daniel: Besides, I'll protect you. Amanda: Thanks. Daniel: *Smile* Amanda: *Smile* !! EEEEK!!!! Daniel: W-What now?? Amanda: Another one crawled over my foot again! Gah I need to get to another room! Oliver: *Snicker* Amanda: Shut up! (Amanda runs off) Daniel: Amanda wait! (Amanda keeps running until she runs into the Pit room) Amanda: Phew.......!!!! (Amanda sees the pit full of spiders) Amanda: AAAHH!!! Erin: *Voice* Amanda? (Amanda sees Erin and Slimer sitting next to the Pit) Amanda: GUYS GET AWAY FROM THERE!!! Erin: Huh?? Amanda: SPIDERS!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF SPIDERS!!! Slimer:........ Erin:.....Uhhhhhhhhhh. Amanda: HURRY!!! Erin: Everything okay Amanda? Slimer: Uhhh Erin? Erin: What? Slimer: *Whisper* I think we got an arachnophobe. Erin: Oooooh. Amanda: I can hear you! Erin: Welp. Looks like I'll have to help someone get over they're fear like I did. Maybe I should get Fang to help. Amanda: NO!!! Slimer: Nooo, I got a better idea! Erin: What? (Slimer smiles and looks back and forth at Erin and the Pit) Erin: Oooooh. *Smile* You are evil Slimy. Slimer: Hehe. Amanda: W-What? What is it? (Slimer gets up and starts heading toward Amanda) Slimer: Come on Amanda! Let's go in the pit together! Amanda: !!! HUH?!?! Slimer: Yeah come on! Amanda: N-No! NO NO!!! (Amanda tries to run before Slimer grabs her ankle) Amanda: !! Slimer: Come on it's fun! Amanda: AAAAHHH!!! (Slimer drags Amanda to the pit) Amanda: THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!!! Slimer: No they won't! Erin: The least you'll feel is a little tickle or so. Amanda: AAAAHHHH!!!!! (Slimer and Amanda enter the pit) Erin: *Laughs* Amanda: NONONONONONONO!!!! (Elsewhere, Jessica and Alex are seen in their room) Jessica:.......... Alex: I mean, it's okay for an old nest. Jessica: True. (Amanda's screams are heard) Alex: ??? Jessica: What is that?? Alex: Amanda??? Jessica: Oh no.. (The two run out of the room and head toward the Pit) Jessica: Amanda? (Slimer and Amanda are seen in the Pit with the Spiderlings) Slimer: Hey guys! Alex: Slimy? Slimer: Yep! Jessica: W-What are you doing with Amanda? Slimer: Helping her with her arachnophobia! Amanda: NothelpingnothelpingNOTHELPING!!!! Slimer: Aww come on! Amanda: NOOO!!!! (Amanda's elbow glows before she hits Slimer in the gut) Slimer: Oof! (Amanda crawls frantically out of the Pit brushing herself off) Amanda: *Panting* Erin: Slimy! Slimer: Oooo my gut.... (Slimer crawls out of the Pit) Slimer: *Groans* Amanda: O-Oh man, I'm SO sorry Slimy! Slimer: J-Jeez.... You might have it worse then Erin.... Erin: Yeah... Amanda: I-I didn't mean it! Slimer: It's okay it's okay... *Sigh* We just have a lot to do then... Amanda:....... Slimer: Amanda? (Amanda tears up and runs off to her room) Slimer: Amanda! Erin: W-Wait! Alex:.... Jessica:....Oh man. (The scene cuts to later on as Amanda is seen sobbing into the pillow on her bed) Amanda: *Muffled sobbing* (Slimer oozes into the room and Daniel follows by opening the door) Slimer: Amanda? Daniel: Sweetie? You okay? Amanda: *Muffled* Go away..... Daniel: Sweetie.... Amanda:...... Slimer: Hmmmm..... Daniel: What do we do? Slimer:...... (Slimer goes up next to Amanda's bed and starts rubbing her back) Amanda: *Muffled* What are you doing.....? Slimer: A massage. Amanda:..... Slimer: You just need to relax a little is all. Daniel: Ummm... Slimer: Trust me Danny, it'll work. Daniel: Okay. Amanda: *Muffled* Please stop... Slimer: You need this Amanda. Amanda: *Groans* Slimer: *Smirk* Daniel:......... (Slimer continues rubbing. The scene then cuts to Avalos meeting with Halio in his realm) Avalos: Well? Halio: I've checked everywhere sire. They've all fled with Xylia and Ivy. Avalos: Any good news? Halio: Yes sire. Avalos: Hm? Halio: A member of Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long was killed during the fight at the mansion. Drove a dagger right into her back. Avalos: Really now? Good. I always did find her annoying. Halio: Yes sire. Avalos: Good work Halio. Keep up the search and head to Sequin Land. Maybe our luck will grow there. Halio: *Nods* (Halio walks off) Avalos: Xylia my sweet. You and Ivy will be brought to me, and we can finally be the family we could never have. Together... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts